Demon's love
by Raven325
Summary: He was glad that it would finally over. All the pain he suffered would be gone, as well as all the deep scars, that he knew would never heal, would disappear. His eyes opened slowly opened and he was shocked to be staring at bright magenta before he was gone, swallowed up by the dark. geminishipping, blindshipping ect. fluff and lots of sadness


**Chapter 1**

 **Raven: here is a demon Geminishipping hope ya enjoy it**

 **Bakura: and I am the victim again**

 **Akefia: get over it**

* * *

The wind blew gently around his as he stared with dull crimson eyes down at the city. He was alone, all alone, no matter what his friends said to him. His mind was set on the task before him, he had had enough, he just wanted to give up and sleep…forever. They all left him, betrayed him, just because he dated a bastard, who he didn't know was one, he did not even know how his ex-lover treated his friends when he wasn't around. When they had broken up, he went to his friends for comfort only to be chased away. His fist clenched in anger and frustration, as tears cascaded down his warm cheeks. He was worthless, trash and useless. He took a deep breath and jumped.

His eyes closed as he felt the wind rush up and his white hair whipping around him snapping at the dark sky. He was glad that it would finally over. All the pain he suffered would be gone, as well as all the deep scars, that he knew would never heal, would disappear. His eyes opened slowly opened and he was shocked to be staring at bright magenta before he was gone, swallowed up by the dark

* * *

Akefia glared at the rogue's back as he chased him. The bastard escaped from prison and as his sentence went he was never to see light again. He growled and fires a bolt of dark magic at the rogues exposed back, sending him flying to a roof top, unconscious. Akefia sighed as he watched the demon fall, and was about to fly down when a white blur fell down pass him. He was surprised and shocked, as he stared at the falling human. There falling down to his death was a beautiful male human he has ever seen in his long life. He watched as the humans eyes opened and dullest of red stared back at him, it almost looked like a shell with no soul inside. Akefia moved his hand and shadows swirled around the human stopping his descend to death. He watched the humans eyes closed and his body go limp, Akefia guessed it was from all the strain he went through.

Akefia gently took the human into his arms as the shadows disappeared. He smirked lightly when the human moved closer to him, but as sudden as it came it disappeared when he felt how warm the he was. He growled this one was sick. Akefia turned and bound the rouge with the shadows and transported them to his home in hell. He walked a few steps the rouge roughly being pulled behind him when he heard his friend speak

"So you caught him th… who's that?" Mariku asked pointing to the sleeping human in his arms, Akefia shrugged

"He jumped from a building so I caught him" he answered calmly with a sneaky grin

Mariku stepped closer and inspected the human with an uninterested look in his eye; he then lifted his hand and placed on the human's forehead pulling back swiftly. He turned his head to Akefia who looked at him confused, at the action

"He's burning up and fast, he is sick, but I guess you already know that" Mariku said a teasing grin appearing "get him to bed, I'll get this little shit to the dungeon

Akefia nodded and turned thanking Mariku as he left. He looked down at the human who started to shiver and whimper in pain. He tightened his grip and with his tail opened the door to his room and entered closing hit behind him and heading for the bed where he gently placed the human down. He covered then headed for the bathroom getting a wash cloth to place on his forehead and bowl of water. He twisted the cloth and placed it on his occupants forehead

"I wonder what your name is" Akefia whispered as he gently ran his hand through his white hair smiling when the human seemed to relax slightly

"Ba…Kura" a soft voice said almost inaudible

Akefia snapped his head up to look at the humans face. He stared at glazed red eyes that stared right back at him, and then turned his head away looking around the room as if wanting to know where he was

"You're in my room in hell" Akefia said watching amusedly as the human looked back at him shocked the tried to get up. Akefia immediately pushed him back down growling for him to stop his struggles. He felt Bakura freeze then whimper and stilled. Akefia let his eyes flash red in warning before he pulled back watching him. Bakura looked away; he was getting dizzy so he closed his eyes only to snap them back open when he heard shuffling and he turned his head to stare at the man.

"What's… your… name" Bakura murmured "where are …you….going?" Akefia grinned and bent down, but kept his predatory eyes on Bakura.

"My name is Akefia and I was about to get a servant to get you some food" Akefia said gently and walking to the door, he heard the soft steps behind him and turned smiling lightly. Bakura slowly staggered to the balcony doors and leaned against the wall staring out the glass

"I… died I'm really in hell" Bakura whispered almost faintly that it was almost missed by Akefia.

"Well you're not dead, you're still alive, I just bought you here when you fell pass me" Akefia said opening the balcony door and the appearing beside Bakura and picking him up and carrying him outside. Bakura stared wide eyed at the sight; there was a no sun, it was dark only small lights were lit showing the path to a small village. There was magma spread out on the sides a little ways from the village as if to keep things out. Bakura looked around and was surprised to see they were in a castle that stood high and rather intimidating if you would look at it from the front. Bakura leaned back when he heard a loud screech echoed from the other side of the magma and whimpered softly

"Don't be afraid, they won't come near the castle because of all the strong auras around the area, and they won't come near the room because I am here…now you must have questions" Akefia said, but growled when another screech echoed, Bakura stared up at him then looked back outside

"What are you? Who are you? And how am I here if I am alive?" Bakura said flinching when, instead of the loud screech, he heard a scream of agony. He gasped when something wrapped around his waist, as he stared down he was surprised to see a tail. He wondered how he had not noticed that, he blushed when the chest he was resting against vibrated as Akefia chuckled. He looked up and finally noticed the black feathered wings spread out behind Akefia. He wanted to faint, but he kept himself at bay  
"I really need an explanation, before I get a heart attack and really die"

"We wouldn't want that" Akefia said teasingly as he stared out at the kingdom of his best friend "my name is Akefia Touzuko and, as you might have seen, I am a demon. You were falling from a building and unconscious so I caught you and transported you here along with me. You are alive but only for a few days, because the living can't stay alive here for long, hell is home to the dead and if you had died you would have become one of those monsters you heard

"Then why bring me here if I could be dead or one of those things out there… why save me" Bakura asked meekly staring at Akefia who just kept staring down at the kingdom then he smirked

"You look beautiful innocent and as if you were full of life but when you opened your eyes and stared at me, I saw all the pain of betrayal and lies you have been exposed to in your life… so I wanted to give you choice" Akefia finished grinning cheekily at the blushing human in his arms

W…what type of ch…choice" Bakura stuttered out trying to force the blush down and attempting to think rationally

"To become my mate" Akefia said chuckling at Bakura's confused face "a mate in terms of a demon is his life, they are his love and a demon will immediately know if the one he sees before him is his one and only. When I saw you I knew you were mine, but it is only if you accept" Akefia finished his explanation

"What happens if a mate refuses" Bakura asked hesitantly, he was afraid to take a chance again. He had been betrayed so much already, he didn't want another emotional wound to pile up with the rest

"The demon will go crazy or die"

Bakura stared up at Akefia shocked then his face scrunched up in Sorrow as tears started to fall making Akefia panic and he lifted his wings to shield him from the outside world as he gently sank to the ground

"I want to, I really do, but I have been betrayed so much, I was left alone, had to fight alone…" Bakura whimpered "I don't want to have a shattered heart again it's already a moulded misshaped wound from too many pieces put together again"

Akefia lifted his wings slowly and smiled sadly down at Bakura who continued to cry in the demons arms. He gently tilted head up by lifting his chin to stare up at him. Akefia wiped away the tears as he stared into his humans eyes

"The bond from demons and their chosen mates is that they can never leave the other, never betray the other. We love each other no matter what I promise here and now that I will never do that, if I do not have a reason behind it…will you accept?"

Bakura stared at him for a few seconds then gently smiled and nodded in expectance at Akefia who grinned and immediately pulled him into a long kiss that had Bakura tensing in the beginning and slowly responding which let to him breathing heavily in the end

"I have to seal the deal but since you are alive, it will take a while before you officially die here so the mark will only be temporary but you will still be classified as my mate and lover" Akefia said smiling at Bakura who nodded hesitantly "hold still" he whispered tilting Bakura's head up and licking his neck making Bakura shiver. He smirked and placed his hand over Bakura's mouth then bit down. His sharp teeth penetrated the skin and a small line of blood trailed. He pulled back and licked the wound, healing it, and leaving a scar. Akefia looked back at Bakura's face removing his hand and once again wiping the tears away  
"I'm sorry, I should have warned you it would be painful, next time though, it will send pleasure up your spine and make you melt in my arms" Akefia purred into Bakura's ear with a mischievous smile. He pulled up the tired human and led him to bed where he gently pushed him to lay down when an alarm went off making Akefia growl and Bakura jerk awake from his fever induced sleep.

"It's the king calling, some Valkers have entered the village and we are being called to help fight them back over the bridge to the other side. Stay here and **don't** open those doors" Akefia ordered pointing to the now closed balcony doors "if anything happens run out of the room and don not stop, find a place to hide"

Bakura nodded threw lidded eyes and watched shocked as shadows literally engulfed Akefia and he disappeared leaving himself in the room. He slowly got up ignoring the dizzy feeling in his head. He stumbled to a door and opened it staring shocked at the huge bathroom. Bakura sighed and decided that a bath would be good idea to try and relaxed, he opened the tap and the water flowed out as he started to undress. He closed the tap and got in, sighing in relief when his tense muscles started to relax. He stared up at the ceiling a small smile on his face, someone wanted him and wouldn't betray him like all the others had. After a while he got out and remembered with a blush he didn't have any clean cloths here. He exited the bathroom, towel rapped around him to hide all the scars and bruises he had. Bakura looked around the room eventually finding Akefia's closet. He picked out a shirt that was too big and hanged loosely like a dress and a short that luckily fit, but was hidden under the long shirt it almost seemed like he wasn't wearing any pants.

"It smells like Akefia" Bakura murmured to himself as he sat down on the bed staring at the balcony doors. He blinked and let out a scream of fright when two red, hungry, eyes stared at him. He slowly got up and started to stagger back until he could feel the door behind him. The thing outside bared its long canine teeth that was dripping with saliva, growling lowly as if sensing its pray was going to run. Bakura whimpered and turned the nob of the door quickly exiting the room just as the sound of glass shattering reached his ears, but he had closed the door just before the shattered glass shards could reach him.

Bakura looked around his mind trying to get out of the chaos of terror and back to rationality. He let go of the door handle and bolted down the hallways, the chiller screech following behind him in the distance

"Valkers, that's what he called them" Bakura muttered as he turned the corner running into someone, he fell down along with the other he then looked at the other person. He had tri-coloured hair that stood up like a star, his eyes a deep amethyst mixed with red. His skin was pale and the wings behind him were a black but had a violet tint to it. He wore a crimson shirt and black leather pants along with a black collar around his neck. The demon looked up in frustration but said polity

"Sorry for walking into you, I was trying to get away from the council, oh and I'm Yami" he said while getting up and pulling him up as well. Bakura looked behind him while trying to respond when a loud screech travelled through the halls. Bakura turned to look back at Yami whose eyes where just as wide as his

"We have to run, I'll contact my mate through mind link" yami said as he and Bakura ran around the corner, Bakura's eyes catching the Valker turn the corner. He and Yami sprinted down the halls until they reached a door and entered slamming the door shut "Atem is on his way along with his friends, but I would like to ask what a human is doing here in hell" yami whispered to Bakura who only glared at him

"I was bought here by Akefia, if you know him" Bakura whispered back then immediately quieted down when they heard deep breathing from the Valker outside. Bakura and Yami moved closer to each other as they waited for the thing to move away. Bakura held his breath along with Yami when they heard the breathing get softer, he smiled at yami but it was short lived when a long black talon came through the door and pierced Bakura through the stomach. Yami looked at him shocked as he as he bit his lip to stop from screaming nearly making him choke on the blood pooling in his mouth. Tears were faking down as Yami tried to hold him without causing him more pain. Bakura choked back another scream when the talon pulled out leaving a hole in its place. Bakura grabbed something in the closet as the creature looked through the hole Bakura stabbed it in the eye. The Valker shrieked loudly in pain and pulled back

"Run!" Bakura yelled, Yami nodded and slammed the door open hitting the Valker in the face as they ran. Bakura winced and stopped leaning against the wall holding his stomach while blood seeped through his fingers, Yami stopped and turned to him

"Come on Bakura, I know it hurts but we need to run" Yami said pulling Bakura's arm and over his shoulder and dragging him along. Bakura was getting dizzy and his body was still hot because of the fever so he wasn't in good condition "stay with me, Atem is almost here" Yami said and turned a corner then froze

"What's wrong?" he whispered his breathing laboured and his body shaking from the strain, he lifted his head staring directly at a wall. They had walked into a dead end.

Bakura turned his head and tensed, behind them stood the Valker; in the light he could see it better. The Valker's body was an ashen grey colour, its teeth sharp and it eyes still shone with the hunger from before. They slowly backed up into the wall as the Valker stalked closer and closer. Bakura looked down and coughed up more blood, pulling the Valkers attention to him. Yami bit his lip looking down at the injured human then back up at the Valker. Atem where are you?

The Valker bent down and was about to pounce when the wall cracked and burst into rubble. Yami smiled in relief when his lover jumped in followed by Akefia, Mariku and Seth. Atem and Akefia grabbed the Valker while Mariku killed it with dark magic

"Atem where's Isis" Yami yelled panicked when he felt Bakura begin to go limp in his hold. Atem turned along with Akefia whose eyes went wide

"Bakura" he yelled and materialized next to Yami gently pulling him out of Yami's hold. Bakura grinned weakly "what the hell happened?" Akefia growled out, Yami started to explain while they ran to Isis, the castles healer, when they reached her Bakura was almost at the point of losing conscious. Isis immediately started to work on him after she chased the others out. Akefia let out a deep breath and slid down the wall his eyes closed tightly

"Akefia, who is he?" Atem said softly as he stared down at his best friend who looked extremely worried

"I marked him a few minutes before we left for the village he was...is my mate, as in my real mate" Akefia whispered "I bought him here after he was about to kill himself, Damn it!" he yelled swinging his arm out a hitting the wall leaving a large crack. Atem knew how it felt to almost lose a lover, since he thought he would not to make it in time to save Yami, is own lover

"…Maybe after this we should let him stay on earth" Atem suggested making Akefia look at him shocked and pained "I didn't mean separate you, I mean give him the sacred hell water then when he dies on earth, he will come here as a demon and be marked by you officially. Akefia nodded with a sad smile, they all waited until Isis came out, exhausted, but with a wide smile on her face

"He will be fine he did lose a lot of blood but I managed to bring him back" making Akefia sigh in relief along with the others

* * *

Bakura groaned as his mind slowly returned to awareness. His eyes slowly blinked open as he looked around, he was in a white room that smelled like old people… he was in the hospital, how and where was Akefia?

"Ah, sir you are awake" a man said as he entered the room staring at the clipboard, from the white coat he was wearing Bakura knew he was the doctor. The man smiled and as he scribbled down things on the board while checking him over

"How did I get here?" Bakura mumbled as he sat up slowly, staring at the man as he checked him over once again then nodded and looked up

"You were found in an alley yesterday, you were covered in blood and unconscious, you have no major wound so you are free to leave, if you wish and your clothes were washed and folded in the closed over there" the doctor said then left the door leaving Bakura to himself. He stood up and dressed mumbling to himself over and over the same words 'You lied' he left the room and signed himself out leaving the white death hole quickly. He sighed and walked a few blocks when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a hug

"Bakura you're okay" a familiar and unwanted voice said making Bakura flinch and pull away. He stared up at Dartz his ex

* * *

 **Raven: Thanks for reading hope u enjoyed**

 **Bakura: Please don't make me die!**

 **Raven: I make no promises**

 **Bakura: Please R &R**


End file.
